


True Dark Lord

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Force Choke, M/M, Pre-Slash, Space Prince Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux catches Kylo Ren monologuing. Again. How embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Dark Lord

Kylo Ren killed his father for power. At the time he was certain that this would be the final act on his path to pure evil. 

That if he killed his father he would become a True Dark Lord.

He was wrong.

He had failed his training with Master Skywalker early on. Earlier than anyone would care to admit. 

His rage, anger, and most of all, fear always drove him. Fear of dying, fear of disappointing his parents, fear of being alone.

When he turned on the Light Side, when he betrayed his family and rejected the path of the Jedi, he thought he had another chance. He could embrace all of the feelings inside him that he could not suppress. He could still be a great Sith. Like his grandfather. 

But still, he felt _things_. 

Remorse. Regret. Shame.

The smallest, most persistent light burned in him. For his Mother. For his Uncle. Still, somehow, for his Father. 

No amount of screaming, no amount of rage, no matter how much blood he spilled, no matter how many times he scarred the corridor walls of their Star Destroyer with his lightsaber, he couldn't rid himself of this pain. 

That didn't stop him from trying. Over and over and over.

“Maybe you should have killed them all, then." Hux cut through his screams, dry and cynical as always. "Maybe you shouldn't have left the job half-done. Hrm?”

“Fuck.” Hux had caught him monologuing. Again. How embarrassing.

Kylo swooped around to face Hux, his arm already out, hand open and reaching across the corridor. He felt the Force tighten around Hux's neck. He'd seen his grandfather do this in recordings. It always made him feel better to know he was following the example of Darth Vader.

“What do you know of pain, Hux? You never knew your parents. Not really. You never had to struggle to be a good boy. You've only ever known evil. Bastard.” 

Hux's face was red and strained, skin redder than his hair, bloodshot red framing his blue eyes. Red like Kylo's crystal. Kylo could feel the consciousness draining from his body, and, when he released his Force Choke, the surge of pleasure that surged through Hux. 

Embarrassed, both men stood still, breathing heavily for a moment until they could regain their composure. 

“Fuck.” Kylo said again, drained. “Leave me alone Hux. Don’t interrupt me when I'm… exploring my dark nature.”

Hux scoffed, but stepped back, adhering to the uneasy truce that had always existed between the two of them. Hux had never been afraid of Kylo, but he did, in his own way, respect Kylo Ren and his abilities.

“I’ll send the droids to clean up when you’re done making a mess of the corridor.” Hux turned his back and left.

Kylo Ren could feel his nostrils flare. 

The General was a nuisance, that is for sure, but maybe, just maybe, Hux was right.

Luke and Leia were together again. Twins united. Kylo could feel their love from anywhere in the galaxy.

If he could extinguish it, he would truly be free.

A Dark Lord with no ties to the Light.

Then the only people he cared about would be evil, like him.


End file.
